Tenías que ser tú
by YoakeYoru
Summary: [Fire Emblem Fates] Sus sentimientos por Corrin estaban más que claros, al menos para él y para la gran mayoría de sus amistades así era, pero si su princesa continuaba preguntándose los motivos por los cuales la eligió a ella, a Takumi no le significaba problema alguno rememorar el porqué terminó por amarla.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fire Emblem Fates no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Tenemos un problema.

No es como si en algún momento Corrin hubiera dudado del amor de su marido, aunque negar que en más de una ocasión se cuestionó varios detalles sobre el cariño que Takumi le manifestó durante la ofensiva contra Nohr, sería una gran falsedad.

Cierto era que, en un principio, sentirse atraída por él lo consideró desatinado porque pensaba que existía un vínculo sanguíneo de por medio, mismo motivo que la obligó a calificar como incorrectas todas aquellas sensaciones tan encantadoras que le ocasionaba el joven. Pero esa alarmante impresión de haber cometido un error se desvaneció cuando el príncipe le confesó cuán enamorado estaba de ella, y que desde luego no significaba un acto inmoral, pues el parentesco entre ambos era nulo.

Consideraba que su Madre debió comentarle dicha situación desde el primer día que la tuvo enfrente, en lugar de revelar tal secreto mediante una carta que le entregó a su 'hermano' menor, indicándole que la leyera una vez que su amor hacia ella se volviera complicado de disimular. Si tan sólo ese magnífico dato hubiera llegado a sus oídos mucho tiempo atrás, quizás la forzosa emoción de insolencia habría sido más leve, al menos en eso la pareja coincidía. Aunque si la doncella lo veía por el lado positivo, la oportunidad de convivir con Takumi sin sentirse indigna aparecía de nueva cuenta, brindándole un sublime e incomparable gozo.

Ninguno de los dos desaprovechó lo único favorable dentro de su condición romántica, y lejos de esperar aún más semanas para anunciar a todos sus allegados los sentimientos que recién se atrevieron a expresar, eligieron amarse sin temor a lo que sus compañeros y amigos pudieran opinar respecto a su relación afectiva. El segundo Príncipe de Hoshido recibía con total indiferencia los comentarios dañosos o irritantes de algunos de sus colegas; pero a Corrin, muy por el contrario a la apatía que mostraba su esposo, le parecía motivo de preocupación una que otra observación que lograra escuchar, obligándola a curiosear un sólo pormenor: ¿Por qué Takumi la eligió a ella?

Antes se creía que la hija de Mikoto pertenecía al mismo linaje de la Realeza de la nación del Este, y eso no representó un inconveniente para que su ahora cónyuge la valorara de manera diferente, como si el supuesto lazo de sangre no le concerniera en aquel entonces.

Las ocasiones en las cuales decidió interrogarlo, obteniendo una contestación distinta a "¿importa el por qué?", se podían contar con los dedos de la mano. Las dos veces que el muchacho le devolvió la cuestión, ella respondió que todavía en esos días le resultaba difícil verlo como familia, ya que no crecieron juntos y sus recuerdos cuando niños eran pocos, por no decir ilusorios. A Takumi le era imposible declarar algo similar; él se crío bajo las constantes menciones de su hermana secuestrada por Nohr, y aun si su actitud al conocerse fue un tanto insensible y fría, el joven la vio igual que a Hinoka y Sakura, incluso lo reconoció en cierto momento.

Y teniendo en cuenta que llegó a considerarla su pariente, ¿por qué no habría de inquirirse la razón por la cual se enamoró de ella? ¿Quién pretende a su hermana pensando en ella como tal?

Sólo le quedaba una opción: insistirle al príncipe con el tema hasta que éste accediera a darle una declaración convincente, y así poder esclarecer sus dudas, logrando con ello también sentirse aliviada y tranquila.

* * *

 **Ya había querido publicar un fanfic de Takukamu desde hace un par de meses. Esta es mi pareja favorita de todo el juego x3**

 **No creo alargar la historia tanto al punto de agregarle contenido innecesario, porque originalmente esto sería un One-Shot, pero por diversas razones terminó así. Y las actualizaciones no serán tan frecuentes como a mí me gustaría, pero es seguro que lo voy a terminar... algún día. *suspiro***

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
